


Snow’s Secret

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [36]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow tells Charming a secret<br/>-<br/>Written for Round 7 Challenge 20 on OnceUponALand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow’s Secret

**Title:** Snow’s Secret  
 **Word Count:** 655  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Snow/Charming, mentions of Emma, Henry and Zelena 

** Snow’s Secret **  
Snow watched as Charming stood at the map table and gave out assignments for the battle. She smiled at how handsome he was and how sure he led the people. She was proud to call him her husband. 

Snow was keeping a secret. She was with child again and she was bursting to tell her husband. She didn’t say a word until she was sure. False hope was not something she believed in. 

She and Charming had talked about having another child but she never dreamed that they would actually have one. Coming back to the Enchanted Forest was not the happy ending they had hoped for. There had been so many problems since there return, she didn’t think that it would even happen. 

Snow must have moved or made a sound because Charming looked over her way and smiled. She loved it when he smiled. She waved shyly and he nodded before returning to talk to the Dwarves and the others fighting for their land. 

Snow knew that he would be done soon so she went to sit by the fire. She looked into the flames and wondered what Emma and Henry were doing at that moment. It felt like forever since she had hugged either of them. 

It seemed so strange that they were not here with them. She missed her daughter and wondered if the child she carried growing close to her heart now was another one. She knew Charming would want a son this time but she didn’t care what it was as long as it was a healthy baby. 

“What has you sneaking around at this hour when you should be sleeping?” Charming said as he knelt beside her at the fire. 

“I was just missing Emma and Henry.” Snow said as she reached out for his hand. 

He took her gloved hand in both of his. “I miss them too. But we have to believe they are happy and safe in their new home.” 

“It doesn’t make me miss them less.” Snow said wistfully. 

“I have news. The castle is nearly taken. We will be home before you know it.” Charming said. 

“Last time I was here, the castle was in ruins. It won’t be much of a home to go back too.” Snow said. 

“We can rebuild it even better than it was.” Charming said. “It will be a symbol to the people of a fresh start.” 

“Speaking of fresh starts, I have some news for you.” Snow turned to smile at him. 

“Good news I hope.” Charming said. “It’s been a long day and I could use it.” 

“I thought the battle was going well.” Snow looked concerned. Maybe this wasn’t the time to tell him.

“It is but its taking longer than we had planned.” Charming said. “The men grow weary but we know we will be victorious. Zelena can’t keep us out forever.” 

Snow smiled. She could see he needed rest. It seemed all they had done since they had come back was fight. She decided to tell him. At least, she will give him sweet dreams tonight.  

“Charming, I am with child again.” Snow said gently. She waited patiently for a response.  

Charming smiled a big bright smile. “This is the best news you could give me. Do you think it will be another daughter?” 

“I thought you wanted a son.” Snow laughed. 

“I have a grandson. I love having a daughter. I have no doubt we will see Emma again. She is the best of us. Just imagine what having two beautiful girls will be like.” Charming laughed at the thought. 

“You had better hone your skills with a sword. There will be suitors coming from all the lands.” Snow teased.  

“Let them come. I will be fiercer than any dragon when it comes to my daughters.” Charming said. 

Snow laughed and fell into his arms. “I have no doubt that you will.” 


End file.
